Callista Cledwyn
History=Calla was born in Italy and raised in Greece by two picture perfect parents. Aeila and Cato were the happiest couple anyone could ever find, on the outside at least. To their neighbours they were in love, behind closed doors however. Well that was an entirely different story. Calla had no idea what her father was really like until she was four, up until that point her mother had kept her sheltered from Cato's angry and almost always violent outbursts. She was four when she first saw her father hit her mother.And it certainly wasn't the last time. By the time she was six, Calla had learnt quickly to keep her mouth shut about her parent's relationship. Calla was six when the Cledwyn's moved to town. It was then she met Finlay Cledwyn, at that point he was just another annoying boy. Another person who would end up asking too many questions. But as they spent more time together, she found he wasn't who she expected. And quickly, the pair became inseparable. And for the next 3 years, Calla found she could deal with the mess that was her home life, only because of the boy that lived next door. Of course, things for Calla could never be that simple and so, when she was 9. Finlay moved away. Leaving Calla to her broken family that was only getting steadily worse. It was a year after Finlay had left that Calla had shown her first signs of magic. Her father had been mad at her for something she couldn't even remember doing, when he lunged for her, her magic kicked in causing a pot to fly off the shelf knocking her father out. Her mother, a witch herself, realised what had happened and knowing things would only get worse for the both of them, finally decided to leave her husband. They grabbed the few things that were necessary for their survival and fled to england. There she began attending Hogwarts where she was sorted into Slytherin, leading a relatively normal school life, but she always had the fear of her father finding them holding over her. Calla graduated Hogwarts with high results in all her classes, later going on to become a magizoologist. It had been after a rather messy surprise encounter with a Hebridean Black dragon that she'd ran into Finlay. She'd received an admittedly rather shallow cut, but rather than risk it she'd arrived at St.mungo's to have it checked out. It was there she'd ran into Finlay again and they'd reconnected. When he recieved news he'd have to return to America, he proposed to her. And, of course, she'd accepted. The couple married two days before they were due to leave and lived together (relatively) peacefully in Ilvermorny Village where Calla continued her job as a magizoologist. However, only a few months into their marriage, Calla discovered she was pregnant, at first she was terrified. Scared she'd turn out to be just like her father. But the moment they had their daughter, she knew she could never hurt her. Of course, with the birth of their child Calla had to dial back on the creatures she studied and for the time being, she's content with this. Personality= Calla is much like her parent's in many ways. She's a difficult person to know how she's actually feeling. Another thing she has taken from her parents, one she'd rather she hadn't. Was her father's anger. She's quick to anger as much as she tries to suppress it. Because of this she usually says things without thinking causing her to come of as being rude, or harsh or just plain mean.She is however a bit of an optimist. Preferring to see the brighter side to situations rather than focusing on the gloomier aspects.